Am I missing something?
by Traye
Summary: After a tip from Emma Will notices something is wrong with Santana and Brittany's once close friendship
1. Chapter 1

Will Schuester watched silently as Emma Pillsbury wrung her hands nervously and paced the floor in front of the desk in his Spanish class. Emma looked worried sick about something, that was nothing new Emma was a worrier, but usually her freak outs waited until lunch hour. Emma had never tracked him down during school hours between classes to talk about anything personal.

"Look Emma if you tell me what's wrong I can help." Will's eyebrows arched with false pity. "Is it Carl? You two still not working things out?"

It wasn't very subtle but Will was desperate to know what was going on between Emma and her husband. He couldn't just up and ask the woman but the fact that she was here pacing his floor had to mean there was some kind of development.

"It's not about me and Carl Will I have a problem. A school counselor problem that I need your help with."

Will let the disappointment fester underneath the surface and let himself be taken over by the prospect of helping Emma. Baby steps, he told himself. Earn her trust back. He knew Emma needed to feel as if she can come to him with anything. That and that alone would draw them closer.

"Anything I can do to help you know that but I don't know much about being a school counselor."

Emma shrugged. "You don't have to. You know all of my sessions with students are confidential right?"

Will nodded. "Right."

"Well let's just say one of your Glee clubbers needs a little extra support right now."

The mention of the Glee club pushed all thoughts of winning Emma's affection out of Will's mind. Temporarily at least. One of the kids was in trouble? Who?

"What's going on Emma? Is one of the kids in trouble?"

Emma covered her ears like a pre-schooler. "That's all I can say Will. It's not legal trouble or grades but it's important." She shook her head defiantly. "That's all I can say." She didn't give him a chance to respond before she left the room.

Will stood in the Choir room during rehearsal and watched as the class talked amongst themselves. Everybody looked fine. Nobody seemed to be in bad shape. What was Emma talking about he wondered to himself.

When Santana Lopez stepped into the room with Sam on her heels Will watched them closely. Santana wasn't smiling but she hardly ever smiled. Sam seemed okay too, even after her embarrassing rendition of Trouty Mouth a few weeks ago the kid bounced back right away. He didn't have a care in the world most days. He did notice they weren't holding hands, they weren't even touching each other but once again that was classic Santana. She'd been dating Sam for almost a month, a record for her, it wasn't surprising she was getting bored with him.

Before Santana was able to take her seat Brittany was out of her chair and tugging Santana by the arm and towards the hallway. "Can I talk to you in private?" Brittany asked. Santana rolled her eyes and yanked her arm away from her best friend.

"Why?" She asked. Something about the way she asked struck Will as off. She seemed vicious.

Brittany looked hurt. "Santana please."

Santana rolled her eyes again and finally leaned over and gave a confused Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Be right back fish lips." She said smiling and gave Sam a quick wink. Her smile disappeared almost instantly as they disappeared into the hallway.

As Sam took his seat Will pondered the last few weeks. Brittany and Santana were always the best of friends but lately he couldn't remember seeing them together once. Were they fighting? Is that what Emma was worried about? Teenagers fought all the time, about everything. Hell Brittany and Santana fought like prize fighters. They'd argue about the color of lipstick they should wear on any given day or what dish to order at Breadstix. Their last fight had been about the duet assignment and they didn't even end up signing together.

"Hey," Will asked the class bringing everyone to attention, "Does anyone know what's going on with those two? Are they fighting again?"

"They fight all the time Mr. Schue, they're girls." Noah Puckerman added. His insultingly sexist comment got a nod from both Sam and Finn.

"Yeah they'll be fine by lunch time." Finn said confidently.

"You boys are so stupid. Santana and Brittany are seriously on the outs." Rachel Berry told the class in her usual annoyingly confident way.

"Yeah they haven't said a thing to each other in weeks." Mercedes added.

This was news to Will's ears. Had he missed this? Maybe he was no better than the stupid boys Rachel was complaining about. "Is that normal behavior when they fight?"

Quinn had known the girls the longest through the Cheerio's and shook her head no confidently. "No Mr. Schue it's not normal. A day or two maybe but three weeks? Three weeks means there's a real problem."

Will looked over to Artie who was sitting silently in his wheelchair almost in a corner. "Artie has Brittany said anything to you? Has she told you why they're fighting?"

Artie's face turned red. "I've been asking but she won't tell me. She said it's private."

Everyone looked over at Sam. "Santana is being Santana, she won't tell me anything either," he said defensively.

Quinn glared at him. "Sam did you even ask?"

Sam shrugged. "No because she's Santana."

Puckerman nodded along. "Sam's right, she hates being asked questions and she doesn't talk about feelings."

Will sighed. These kids weren't going to be any help. "Well does anybody have any idea how it started or when it started?"

"Well actually Mr. Schue I think it's fairly obvious. It started with the sexy assignment. Santana and Brittany had a private meeting with Ms. Holliday. Later they sang a song with her and after that they've been fighting."

The sexy assignment Will asked himself. Landslide. They sang Stevie Nicks and Rachel made a crack about Sapphic feelings that went over everyone's head. Everyone but Santana, she freaked out and got defensive. And what had Brittany asked her after the song ended? Is that really how you feel?

The truth hit Will like a brick to the face. Were they a couple? A real couple and not the usual Santana/Brittany combo you got when you saw them together.

"Maybe we can sing a song to cheer them up. You know get them to make up." Finn said.

"How about 'I want you to want me' by Cheap Trick." Rachel said with an arrogant smile.

Anger boiled up in Will. "Rachel that's not funny. You're going to make this worse by making light of it."

Everyone looked at Rachel curiously. Clearly they didn't know the song or catch the reference. They would no doubt Google it or listen to it on YouTube later.

"Sorry Mr. Schue but it's Santana, it's kind of hard to feel sorry for her." Rachel said only half defending herself.

Quinn spoke up again. "What about Brittany? Brittany's a sweetheart. If you say stuff like that to Santana she's going to kick your butt for making fun of Brittany."

"Yeah the quickest way to make her mad is to make fun of Brittany. She once threatened to shave my Mohawk and glue it to my back for calling Brittany dumb." Puckerman added.

"So what the heck is going on with them then?" Sam asked.

"Well actually." Rachel started to say.

Will cut her off immediately. "Rachel let them tell us when they're ready." Will knew the worst thing they could do was try to push this out of them. Especially with things not going well. "We just have to give them some space."

A half a second later Brittany stepped into the room head hanging, eyes red, and arms crossed on her chest. She didn't look up from the floor but found her way to Will at the piano. "Mr. Schue can I be excused?" Her voice cracked as she spoke, her words were shaky and full of pain.

Will was caught off guard. He couldn't just let her out of class because she had a fight with her girlfriend. He opened his mouth to say I'm sorry no when Santana walked in. She was crying tears. Real tears that didn't turn to acid when they hit the floor. He heard the class gasp and begin to whisper to themselves.

"Mr. Schue I forgot my homework in my locker I need to go get it." She lied unconvincingly.

Okay Will thought to himself, this was out of his realm of expertise. "You know what, why don't you both go see Ms. Pillsbury."

They nodded and Santana left the room immediately. Brittany went to her desk and grabbed her things. The whole class was staring but she still hadn't looked up from the floor.

"It'll be okay Brittany just talk to Ms. Pillsbury." Will told her. Brittany nodded and disappeared into the hallway.

"Was Santana crying? I didn't even think she knew how to cry." Finn said.

"What the heck is going on will somebody please explain it?" Sam asked.

Quinn shook her head angrily. "You'll find out soon enough Beard."

Rachel laughed out loud but the rest of the class stayed silent. Will wanted to scold Quinn but Sam really did need to get a clue. The kid just wasn't getting it. Well if anybody tells him it won't be here. It won't be now Will said to himself.

"You know maybe we should just start talking about songs for Nationals." Will said. Glee club wasn't the place to talk about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Will Schuester stepped into Emma Pillsbury's office and shoved the door closed nearly startling the woman out of her socks. Emma had been meticulously wiping down her desk when Will walked in. Will watched her for almost two full minutes as she scrubbed the wood with wet wipes carefully cleaning each spot several times as if she'd missed something.

"Emma." Will said doing his best to sound casual.

"Will. Hi." She said suddenly embarrassed by the activity. She tossed the used wipes in the trash, removed the disposable gloves on her hands and shoved the box of wipes into a drawer in her desk. He watched silently while she began to place her desk's materials back into place. Will noticed she was carefully placing each item in it's proper place then spent a second or two getting everything perfect.

"Emma I was wondering if Santana and Brittany came to see you yesterday. They had some kind of fight and were both pretty upset. I didn't know what to do so I sent them to you." He didn't like admitting he was lost on matters of the heart, he was confident it wouldn't do much to win Emma's affection. On the other hand he couldn't ignore his duty to the girls for his own selfish goals.

Emma nodded confidently. "They came to see me. You're right they were very upset Will."

Will waited for some kind of explanation and when he realized none was coming he decided to try another approach.

"Well are they okay? Did you help them?"

Emma looked over Will's shoulder as if someone were standing behind him then leaned across the desk.

"Will I can't exactly tell you what's going on they'd like privacy." She seemed to ponder something then nodded with confidence. "What I can say is that they are in a lot of pain right now. Especially Santana. They could use some support. I told them they should sing about it in Glee club. Isn't that what you advise them to do?"

Will shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose." He said. In actually knowing what was going on exactly was ideal at least that way he could keep things on track. On the other hand if they were singing about it that would tell him all he needed to know. "Okay is there anything else I should know?"

"You should tell the other kids not to make fun of them. I know Ms. Lopez isn't always the kindest of students but there is a reason for her frustration. She's coming to terms with serious issues and she could use a little peace to work it out."

"What issues?" Will asked.

Emma didn't answer just went back to organizing her desk. Will knew the conversation was over.

"See you at lunch time?" He asked, a hint of nervousness in his tone.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Yes. I'll see you at lunch."

_Later in Glee Club….._

"Okay before we start class I want you all to remember that Glee club is supposed to be fun. It's supposed to be lots of fun and despite our differences we're a family here. So it's important to remember we need to be kind to each other. Some of us may be going through things or having problems and here is where we all have a safe place. We're all friends here."

It wasn't much as speeches went but Will knew the students would understand what he was trying to say. It was a respectful way to ask the kids to lay off Santana and Brittany. By the looks on their faces most of them understood what he was asking.

"Mr. Schue I'd like to sing a song." Brittany announced to the class.

Okay this should be interesting Will thought. "Okay Brittany, you have the floor."

Brittany looked down at the floor curiously. Will had to force himself not to roll his eyes. "Just go ahead and start singing when your ready I mean."

She nodded with understanding and gave a nod to Noah Puckerman. "I asked Noah to help me."

Noah stood up from his chair, his guitar already in hand and began to strum a slow tune.

"This is a song I like from John Lennon. It's called Jealous Guy." She looked down at the ground and her voice broke off lightly. "It's how I feel right now. It's how I've felt for the last few weeks."

As Brittany began to sing Will watched Santana out of the corner of his eye. She was watching intently her face morphing from confusion to thoughtful then to seemingly touched.

Another look around the room seemed to wield much different results. Rachel was embarrassed, she had the look of someone being let in on an intimate conversation clearly not meant for her ears. Quinn was doing her best to seem untouched by the display but was failing. Will could see her eyes watering. Tina and Mike Chang were holding hands and watching the show, Tina's head was resting comfortably on Mike's shoulder. Poor Artie looked like he was going to be sick. Sam on the other hand didn't look like he realized what was going on. Mercedes was watching closely but wasn't relaying any emotion. Lauren was filing her nails and Finn was watching Quinn.

When the song died down Santana began to clap immediately. The rest of the class joined in cautiously.

Will wouldn't have chosen Jealous Guy to convey his feelings. First off it was a song about a guy apologizing to his ex-girlfriend. That didn't quite fit Brittany's and Santana's situation. Of course none of that seemed to matter to Brittany. He'd long since given up trying to figure out how her mind worked. In a strange stroke of dumb luck Santana seemed to speak Brittany's language. They always seemed to be on the same wavelength. This second however, Santana was doing her best not to jump up and down in her seat with excitement. Whatever Brittany was apologizing for seemed to go over well. One problem down.

Santana's hand went into the air like a rocket. "Mr. Schue I have a song too."

Oh God knowing Santana this would turn out to be something wildly inappropriate. Will prayed it was nothing dirty that he'd have to interrupt. "Okay sure." He ventured cautiously.

Santana walked to the front of the class giving Brittany a smile as they passed. Will could see their arms brush slightly. It was the first time they'd looked at each other since they'd gotten to class_. _

"Well this song is by Bryan Adams it's called Everything I do I do for you. I'm over looking the fact that he's Canadian because this song rocks. It's how I feel."

Will watched Santana sing and got the same odd stares from the students. The only differences were that Brittany was practically in tears and Sam seemed that way too.

When Santana finished her rendition of Bryan Adams Sam stood up and clapped as if she'd just performed at Carnegie Hall.

"I feel the same way about you babe. That was awesome." Sam announced to Santana who glared at him but didn't speak.

"Oh my God." He heard Quinn mutter to herself. Will could hear the pity in her voice for the clueless boy. He wanted to tell Sam to sit down but decided not to. If Santana didn't correct him why should he?

"That was really pretty Santana." Brittany offered up.

"I mean it. I'm sorry." Santana said meekly.

"Oh get a room already." Noah said causing Santana to give him a look so hard it could cut glass. If she had something in her hands she would have no doubt threw it at him. Quinn and Lauren both gave him a dirty look and he sank quietly into his seat.

"Mr. Schue should we talk about Nationals some more. I have some ideas about our song selection." Rachel interrupted. Thank God she had taken his speech about respecting each other seriously. Cutting Noah off and changing the subject was the kindest thing anybody in this room had done for one another in months. Will took the gesture to heart, if she was going to act like a leader he'd treat her as such.

"Okay let's hear your idea's Rachel." Will said.


	3. Chapter 3

In the nearly two years he'd been running Glee club Will Schuester couldn't remember seeing Quinn Fabray speak to Artie Abrams once. Not one single time had he seen them alone together holding a conversation. Quinn wasn't the kind of girl a guy like Artie spoke to socially. Nothing against Artie most guys at McKinley weren't cool enough to speak to Quinn. Girls like Quinn were Queens and guys like Artie mere commoners.

Knowing this Will was intrigued when Quinn showed up at his Spanish classroom during his free period and asked if she and Artie could speak there privately for a moment. Not sure what else to say Will agreed and did his best to seem disinterested as Quinn took immediate control of the conversation.

"Artie have you ever watched animal planet?" She asked her wheelchair bound classmate.

Artie shrugged. "I've skimmed it once or twice why?" Artie said. He looked about as confused as Will felt. Animal planet?

"Artie the Great White Shark is one of the fiercest predators on the planet. It attacks anything, it's one of the most dominant creatures in the marine world. When other fish see it coming they don't take any chances they run. Dolphins, whales, seals, tuna it doesn't matter it eats everything."

Artie didn't seem to be getting her point. Neither did Will although he was intrigued by the coming analogy.

"Quinn is there a point to this I have homework to finish?" Artie said.

"My point Artie is that the Great White shark doesn't target humans. Most shark attacks are simply test bites meaning the shark bites the human simply to see what it is. What it's made of."

Artie nodded with sudden interest. "Like a gut check."

Quinn nodded eagerly. "Right like a gut check. It doesn't intend to hurt the human."

"I didn't know that. So they aren't that dangerous?" Artie said smiling.

Quinn's face hardened. "No they're extremely dangerous Artie. Think about it, this animal will attack another animal simply for the fun of it. Just for a gut check. It doesn't want to kill it even though it can, and it has no problem killing the animal but it just wants to maim it. It just wants to do some damage and move on."

"Humph." Artie said thinking.

"Remember the kissing booth Finn set up?" Quinn said suddenly changing tactics.

"Yeah, I remember you got mono."

Quinn leaned across the desk and nodded, her eyes suddenly round and wide. "Right and do you remember how I got mono?"

"Didn't Santana give it to Finn who gave it to you?" Artie asked.

Quinn leaned back comfortably in her chair. "Yes. She didn't want to kill me Artie she wanted to maim me. She did it for sport because she was bored. She's a Great White Shark."

Artie's eyebrow's crinkled. "Okay I get the comparison I guess but what does that have to do with me?"

Will held his breath. Artie didn't get it but he did. He understood completely.

"Artie did you not see the situation in Glee club yesterday? Did you not see your girlfriend sing a love song to a Great White Shark. I know your not stupid you knew what was going on."

Artie shrugged. "Brittany and Santana are close. They've always been close."

Quinn didn't let up. "Don't fool yourself Artie it was more than that. I've known Santana since fifth grade and she's the biggest shark in the ocean. What happened yesterday is a first. Believe it or not I thought she was a sociopath until I saw her and Brittany's fight these past few weeks. I've never seen that kind of emotion come from her."

"Brittany told me it was nothing." Artie said.

"Ignore what they say Artie. They're confused. I've had to watch them for the past three years and I've never seen two people more in love with one another. Santana has verbally attacked everyone in Glee club at least once including Mr. Schue. Everybody but Brittany."

That was true Santana had said once that Will needed a twelve step program because of his addiction to vests. It wasn't the cruelest of comments but surely enough to make Will rethink his wardrobe every morning.

Quinn didn't ease up. "Artie Santana is madly in love with your girlfriend and this fight of theirs has been them figuring out what it means for them. They aren't saying it, but knowing what I know about them both I think Santana finally admitted to herself that she's a lesbian and told Brittany how she felt. My guess is Brittany rejected her. It seems as of yesterday they've worked out their issues. At least most of them. There is however a big obstacle in their way."

"What's that?" Artie asked.

Quinn laughed a nervous laugh. "You. It's you Artie. You're in the path of the Great White Shark."

"Santana and I get along fine." Artie tried to argue.

"Artie Santana doesn't care about you. She and I are friends and she gave me mono to break me and my boyfriend up just for sport. She told you Brittany only slept with you out of pity so you'd break up with her and she's in love with Brittany. She did these things to us and she likes us. Exactly what do you think she'll do to you? Somebody who she doesn't like or care about at all."

Will's stomach churned. Quinn was right. Artie was in trouble.

"I can take care of myself." Artie blustered proudly.

"Artie the only animal that can fend off a Great White is the Orca Whale."

Artie nodded proudly. "I'm an Orca Whale."

Quinn shook her head confidently. "Artie your not an Orca Whale you're a rainbow fish. Your Nemo."

Artie seemed taken aback by the comment. "I'm Nemo." He asked confused.

Quinn didn't back down. "Yes. Your Nemo and Nemo get's eaten. Nemo doesn't fight Jaws. Nemo get's stuck in Jaw's teeth."

"She's gonna eat me?" Artie asked.

"Not right away. Right now she's still dealing with her feelings for Brittany. They've been in love with each other for years and Santana will eventually realize that and figure out she wants Brittany for herself. Eventually she'll stop hiding the fact that she's gay and make her move. When she does that it doesn't matter who or what is in her way. When she attacks you it won't be for sport. When she attacks you she'll do everything in her power to destroy you. That's how much she loves Brittany. That's how much trouble your in."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Artie asked.

"Honestly I think you should wave the white flag. Wave the white flag right now. Break up with Brittany and let her and Santana get together. It'll be good for you. Brittany's really popular and if you break up with her it'll give you a bit of a social boost. You'll go from a negative five where you are right now to at least a zero."

Artie's face tightened. "Negative five? I date one of the prettiest girls in school."

Quinn nodded. "Right that's how you got all the up to negative five."

Will stifled a laugh from the spot at his desk. He knew he shouldn't be laughing but the comment struck him as funny. It took him back to his own geeky days in Glee club when a cheerleader told him that he was less than zero at this school. Some things didn't change.

Artie's defenses came up. "Wait a minute. What's in this for you? You haven't said two words to me outside of Glee club. Why are you helping me?"

Quinn smiled. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Artie laughed. "So this is from the kindness of your heart. Yeah right."

Quinn laughed. "Okay. Not exactly. Artie I'm running for Prom Queen. And if you do what I say I'll not only keep you from becoming chum for the Great White Shark but I'll get you a beautiful date to prom."

"And all I have to do is break up with Brittany." Artie asked.

"No that's for your benefit. I need another favor. You're friends with the guys from the chess club right? I need their vote." Quinn said.

Artie laughed. "They aren't going to prom Quinn they're on the chess team. No dates."

Will watched as Quinn nodded with the confidence of a high school queen. "Tell them not to worry. I got that covered. Tell them if they promise to vote for me and Finn for Prom Queen and King I'll get them dates to the Prom. You break up with Brittany and I'll get you a date too, somebody pretty. That's what it's like to date a pretty girl Artie. You date one, you can get two, you date two you can get any of them." Artie seemed to be sold.

Will wished he'd heard that little tip back in high school. It would have made his life a whole lot easier. Today had been educational. Now that he realized what was going on between Santana and Brittany he could do his best to keep a watchful eye on the situation. Emma was right. This was a stressful time for the girls. He'd have to do his part to help them.


	4. Chapter 4

Will stepped into the choir room just as McKinley High's two most popular students released an embrace. Will knew Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray were friends but he didn't know they were the hug it out in the choir room type of friends. At least not since they'd quit the Cheerios. There had been a strange line between them since Quinn had gotten pregnant. The two girls usually stayed out of each other's way but there was the occasional dust up. Will had personally broken up a hallway fight between the girls earlier this school year.

"So did you do it?" Santana asked. "Is he gone?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I said I would Santana. It's done. He's going to break up with her either today or tomorrow."

Santana sighed deeply letting out a blast of frustrated air. Will could tell she was relieved. "Good but you still should've let me do it."

Quinn snickered. "Why so you can blow it? It was my idea. Santana not every situation requires a sledge hammer. Sometimes a scalpel will do. Not only did I get him to break things off with Brittany for you but I got him feeling good about it. And I helped bolster your reputation. And I got about fourteen more votes for Prom Queen." Quinn's snicker faded away quickly. "Well that is if you did your part."

"Keep your panties on. I did it. Those dorks from the Trigonometry club are stoked about going to prom like I told you they would be. They may be ugly dorks but they're not complete shut ins. They want to go to prom like everybody else. Mama just had to play match maker. Dorky Trig club girls plus nerdy Chess club boys equals loser love. "

Quinn rolled her eyes.

Santana's eyes fixated on Quinn.

"What did you tell gimpy?"

"Artie. His name is Artie, Santana." Quinn said sternly.

Santana scoffed. "Don't chastise me. If you really felt that way you wouldn't have needed me to talk to the Trig club girls for you in the first place. I'm not the one who nicknamed Helen Ross Kermit the Frog. Her and her math club friends hate your guts. It took me twenty minutes to get them to agree to vote for you."

Quinn's face turned red. "That was freshman year. How was I supposed to know they'd still be calling her that?"

Santana smirked at her victory but quickly got back to business. "Because it's hilarious. Fine, what did you tell Artie?" She said emphasizing the name clearly.

"I gave him Coach Sylvester's Shark speech." Quinn said with a smile. She was eager to change the subject away from her past wrong doings.

Santana laughed. "Really and it worked?"

"Of course it worked I made you the shark. Besides you're like the anti-Christ around here. Artie was already afraid of you I just told him your attention would be shifting his way soon to scare him off dating Brittany."

Santana smiled. "I'm gonna torture that loser." She said with a bit of joy.

"No, leave him alone. He's not an issue anymore." Quinn said.

"Why? You sweet on him? I don't think you can fit his wheel chair in your hot tub."

"Go to hell Santana." Quinn said almost ignoring the comment but letting her anger get the better of her. "You just remember our deal. Brittany isn't Sam, or Finn, or Puckerman. Brittany get's treated like a Queen. The moment you hurt her I'm going to tell her all about this."

"Don't threaten me Teen Mom. I'm not going to hurt her. I'm gonna take good care of her. I always have haven't I?" Santana asked.

"Yeah but things are different now. This is the first person you're dating that you actually care about. Don't blow it like I did with Finn. I'm just saying treat her nice. Brittany's a sweetheart."

Santana's eyes blackened and turned into little slits. "Okay, I get it, now stop telling me how hot she is before I kick your ass. Cross me and try and steal my Britt Britt and this truce of ours won't hold."

Quinn shook her head. "Clearly that's not what I was doing but whatever. Just vote for me at prom if you two decide to go."

"What's your deal with this prom thing anyway? What's the point in being the winner if you're trying to rig the thing before hand? Nobody is even trying to run against you now. Coach Sylvester taught us the best part about winning is making somebody else a loser. Cheerio rule number one."

"We're not on the Cheerio's anymore Santana. And it's called strategy. While you guys were out partying last fall I was sitting at home knocked up. I spent more than a few nights reading and picked up a few tidbits of wisdom. If I can pull this off I will be the undisputed queen of this school. To come back from a pregnancy at sixteen to be named Prom Queen the very next year is legendary. It'll be my crowning achievement."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I asked." She extended her hand for a shake. "We square? I gotta go find Brittany before she get's lost again."

"We're square you just remember what I said. One tear, one heartbreak and I tell her everything."

Santana didn't turn around to answer, just left the room. "Mind your own business Fabray. Mama's got it from here."

Will finally breathed as he watched her leave the room. What had happened to these girls to make them so sneaky and devious? What did they go to the Sue Sylvester school of Intimidation and Manipulation? He was almost ashamed he bought into it yesterday. Looks like Santana would be just fine.

Later.

Emma Pillsbury sat alone at a table in the teacher's lounge eating grapes. Will watched with intense interest and awe as she rinsed each grape with a squirt bottle before eating it. As weird as he thought it was that Emma was so worried about germs he found her phobias endearing. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable by getting caught staring so he walked over to her table and sat down.

"Hey Emma, lunch time?" Will asked.

"Oh hi Will." She said with a warm smile.

Will did his best to ignore her ritual with the grapes and made himself comfortable with his own lunch. "So I looked into that situation with the students we talked about." He told her.

Emma's face brightened. "Really. Did you offer some assistance? I really think the one student in particular is having a hard time with it. Ms. Lopez I mean. When I spoke to her she was really upset."

Will laughed. "Really Emma. I think Santana will be just fine."

Emma dropped the grape she was in the process of rinsing. "Will this is a really big time in a person's life. What she's going through right now is the hardest thing she's gone through up until this point. Then you add on the fact that she feels rejected it makes things that much more traumatic."

With any other student Will would be in agreement. Most kids would be someplace crying their eyes out. Santana didn't work that way. When things didn't go her way she acted out. Usually through the form of some cruel type of revenge.

"Emma I hate to break it to you but when she doesn't get her way she doesn't sit home and cry she acts out. I just watched the most disturbing thing I've seen in all my years of teaching. I just saw her and another student manipulate Artie in breaking up with Brittany to free her up for Santana. Not only that but they were somehow able to convince him that it was his idea and in his best interest."

Emma's eyes seemed to come to life. "What?"

"Yeah Quinn Fabray convinced him to break up with Brittany so Santana could date her. I mean she even convinced me it the right thing to do Emma. It wasn't until earlier today before Glee club that I realized what was going on. Santana convinced the girls in the Trigonometry club to go to Prom with the boys from the Chess club under the condition that they all vote for Quinn for Prom Queen. She found six new couples to go Prom. Not including Artie and the date Quinn's going to get him, who she promised would be pretty, and Brittany and Santana. That's like eight couples. Sixteen votes."

Emma seemed amazed. "Really. That sounds like a well thought out plan."

Will laughed. "Yeah, they'd made some sort of pact. It was like watching a Bond villain in action. They're like the Axis of Evil. There was like ten levels of deceit going on."

"So you think she was pulling my leg about her pain?" Emma asked.

Will wouldn't go that far. "I wouldn't say that. Her feelings for Brittany are genuine but it's her feelings for everybody else that are lacking."

"So you think she'll be fine?" Emma asked.

Will nodded and took a bite of his ham sandwich. If what he saw of her was any indication Santana Lopez would be just fine. Despite what appears to be painful rejection she'd not only managed to get what she wanted but she got it in a way that didn't trace back to her. If Will were a meddler he'd tip Brittany off. On the other hand the girl probably didn't mind. If somebody had done something like this to win him over he'd be flattered. A little creeped out, but still extremely flattered. Besides, Brittany loved Santana, tipping her off would probably only ruin his relationship with both girls. Better to stay out of it and mind his own business. This is the time in both their lives that they were supposed to make mistakes and if Will knew anything he knew starting a relationship off this way wouldn't end well. But on the other hand nobody had asked him.

"Trust me Santana will be fine. And believe it or not Quinn is looking out for Brittany's best interest. That was part of their evil plan, that Santana treat Brittany well. I honestly don't think we should worry about it anymore." Will took a sip of his diet soda. "So Tell me. How's Carl?" Will asked Emma. "He move back home yet?"

The End.


End file.
